familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mstislav II Izyaslavich of Kiev (c1125-1170)
|contributors=Afil |titles=Prince of Pereyaslavl + Prince of Volhynia + Grand Prince of Kiev |birth_year=1125 |death_year=1170 |death_month=8 |death_day=19 |death_locality=Vladimir-Volynsky |death_county=Volodymyr-Volynskyi Rayon |death_nation-subdiv1=Volyn Oblast |death_nation=Ukraine |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1151 |remains_address=Dormition Cathedral (Vladimir-Volynsky) |remains_locality=Vladimir-Volynsky |remains_county=Volodymyr-Volynskyi Rayon |remains_nation-subdiv1=Volyn Oblast |remains_nation=Ukraine |globals= }} Mstislav Izyaslavich, in the western tradition Mstislav II (1125-19 August 1170), Grand Prince of Kiev (15 May 1167-12 March 1169; 22 Feb 1170-13 April 1170), Prince of Pereyaslavl (1146-1149, 1151-1154), Prince of Peresopnytsia (1155-1156), Prince of Volhynia (1156-1170). He is the son of the Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavovich and his wife, Agnes of the Holy Roman Empire. Early Years See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) Mstislav Izyaslavich moved into the political arena in 1146, when his father Izyaslav Mstislavich expelled Igor Olgovich from the Grand Principality of Kiev and from the Principality of Novgorod-Seversky. Following this Izyaslav installed Mstislav as Prince of Pereyaslavl from 1151 to 1154. Mstislav Izyaslavich participated in almost all wars of his father with Yuri Dovgoruky; in 1152 he brought to the aid of his father a large Hungarian army, which south of Peremyshl on the San River defeated Vladimir Volodarevich, an ally of Yuri. In 1153 he twice defeated the Polovtsians, on the Oryol and Psyol rivers. After the death of his father (1154), Mstislav, along with his uncle Rostislav Mstislavich, who had become Grand Prince of Kiev, and his nephew Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich got in conflict with Izyaslav Davydovich, who was also claiming to rule Kiev. At that time Vyacheslav Vladimirovich died in Kiev, Yuri Dovgoruky moved from Suzdal to Kiev. Gleb Yuryevich and the Polovtsians came to help Izyaslav Davydovich. As a result Rostislav renounced to the role of Grand Prince of Kiev for himself and also to the Principality of Pereyaslavl for his nephew, which caused Mstislav's indignation and the withdrawal of his troops. In 1154, having been surrounded by Yuri Dovgoruky's troops, he fled to Poland, returning to Volhynia in 1155. The Polovtsians struck at the allied forces and took many prisoners, including Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich (later rescued from captivity by Izyaslav Davydovich). Mstislav had to flee to his brother in Lutsk. , built by Mstislav Izyaslavich]] In 1155, besieged by Yuri in Lutsk, Mstislav retired to Poland, but the following year he appeared with new troops in Volhynia, drove out his uncle Vladimir Mstislavich. Yuri's campaign against Mstislav was unsuccessful. Mstislav joined the coalition with his uncle Rostislav and Izyaslav Davydovich against Yuri. At this time (1157) the latter passed away; the throne of Kiev was taken by Izyaslav Davydovich. The fight against Izyaslav Davydovich See also: The internecine war in Russia (1158-1161) ]]. Already at the end of 1158 Izyaslav Davydovich supported the claims to the throne of Halych of Ivan Berladnik, the cousin Yaroslav Osmomysl. Izyaslav III Davydovich of Kiev (c1100-1161)'s cousin Svyatoslav Olgovich joined the union of Halych, Volhynia and Smolensk, which, after the transfer of Izyaslav to Kiev, took Chernigov. For several years Izyaslav, with the help of the Polovtsians and the Prince of Novgorod-Seversky Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, fought for Kiev and Chernigov, but without success. Mstislav with help from Halych expelled Izyaslav Davydovich twice from Kiev, however, both times gave the throne to the elder in the family of Mstislavich, his uncle Rostislav. For this Mstislav received from him an inheritance in the Kiev land with the cities of Belgorod Kievsky, Trepol and Torchesk, pledging to protect the south of Russia from the raids of the Polovtsians. Grand Prince of Kiev After having consolidated his position in Volhynia, Mstislav started the struggle for the rule of Kiev. In 1160 he took the city and installed his uncle, the Prince of Smolensk Rostislav Mstislavich on the throne of Kiev. After his death, in 1167, he became Grand Prince of Kiev. . The Kievites called Mstislav to become Grand Prince of Kiev in 1167, after Rostislav Mstislavich's death. According to the Laurentian Chronicle, Mstislav expelled his uncle Vladimir Mstislavich from Kiev. According to the Ipatiev Chronicle, Vladimir Mstislavich was at the head of a coalition of princes who were going to recognize Mstislav as Grand Prince of Kiev in exchange for Kiev's volosts for himself, and Mstislav sent a nephew, Vasilko Yaropolchich, to Kiev ahead of him, instructing him to sit in Kiev before his arrival, and in the meantime joined with his allies from Halych, Poland and Gorodensk. In 1168, in alliance with other princes, he defeated the Polovtsians on the Oryol and Samara rivers (the latter being called in chronicles Snoporod) . In March 1169, Prince Andrei of Bogolyubovo's forces were defending Kiev , but was forced to leave the city and retreat to Volhynia. In 1170 he took Kiev over again. He died in Vladimir-Volynsky, was buried in the Dormition Cathedral (Vladimir-Volynsky). Vladimir Mstislavich was defeated by Mstislav at Vyshgorod, but Mstislav had to agree with the presence in the Kiev land of the possessions of the Rostislavich family: Ryurik Rostislavich kept Ovruch (Vruchiy), and Mstislav Rostislavich - Vyshgorod . A noteworthy circumstance in connection with the collection of troops for a campaign against the Polovtsians mentions the chronicle: "Then the Olgovichi was in the will of Mstislav. " In the spring of 1168, Mstislav undertook a great campaign against the Polovtsians at the head of the Kiev, Chernigov-Severny, Pereyaslavl, Volhynia, Turov and Gorodensk regiments, inflicted a heavy defeat in the Battle of the Back Forest, secured trade routes, seized enormous booty, and freed many Russian prisoners. This victory glorified Mstislav and led to the fact that the Novgorodians in the same year expelled Prince Svyatoslav Rostislavich and asked Mstislav for the reign of his son Roman Mstislavich. However, such a sharp increase has troubled the princes of the north and the Suzdal (their role was played by the fact that they traditionally were in league with the Polovtsians, while the Kievites relied on the Chorni Klobuky). In 1169, Andrei Bogolyubsky gathered against Mstislav a grand army led by his son Mstislav , which included most of the Russian princes, including Smolensk Rostislavich. Despite the fact that the campaign was not supported by Prince of Chernigov9 Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich , the Prince of Halych Yaroslav Vladimirovich, the Turks and Gorodensky princes, Mstislav could not keep Kiev (March 1169 ) and retired to Volhynia, leaving the family in the hands of the enemies. Prince of Kiev was not himself Andrei of Bogolyubovo, and his younger brother Gleb Pereyaslavsky, but the people of Kiev did not want to put up with the new order. Knowing their moods, in March 1170, Mstislav entered the Kiev land with the Lutsk, Galician, Turov and Gorodensk regiments, occupied the Porosye and entered Kiev, whose inhabitants opened the gates to their beloved prince without a fight. Davyd Rostislavich took a siege in Vyshgorod, and Gleb Yurievich fled to the Polovtsians and led an army from them. Meanwhile, the allies, starting with the Galicians, left Mstislav, and in April 1170 he was again forced to leave Kiev and go to Volhynia. In August of the same year, Mstislav Izyaslavich died of a disease in Vladimir-Volynsky, but in the following year Gleb died at the reign of Kiev. The remains of Prince Mstislav were in fact buried in the Cathedral of the Dormition of the Holy Virgin in Vladimir-Volynsky founded by him . Family Wife from the end of 1149-1151 - Agnieszka Boleslavovna (1137-1182) daughter of the Prince of Poland Boleslav III Krivoustogo - three sons: # Roman Mstislavich of Halych (c1152-1205) - prince of Volyn (1170-1187, 1188-1199), Galician (1188), first prince of Galician-Volyn (1199-1205), Grand Duke of Kiev (1201, 1204). # Vsevolod Mstislavich of Volhynia (c1155-1196) - Prince Belzsky (1170-1195), Vladimir-Volynsky (1188) # Vladimir Mstislavich of Cherven (c1158-1170) - Prince of Berezovsky (1170) 5 ] Perhaps from an unknown first wife or extramarital: # Svyatoslav Mstislavich of Brest (c1148-1182) (prince of Cherven) (about 1148 - at the end of 1182) 6 ||name=Mstislav Izyaslavich Notes Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Monomakhovichi family Category:Rurik Dynasty Category:12th-century Ruthenian princes Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Ruthenian people Category:Ruthenian people of German descent Category:Burials at the Dormition Cathedral (Vladimir-Volynsky) Category:Grand Princes of Kiev Category:Izyaslavichi family (Volhynia) Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Eastern Orthodox monarchs Category:Hohenstaufen